Athanatos
by Ana Amamiya
Summary: Será que o amor de Shun e June é capaz de vencer a morte?


**Athanatos**

Shun, depois de muitas batalhas, vivia tranqüilamente com sua esposa June na ilha de Andrômeda, situada na costa da Etiópia. Preocupado com terríveis pressentimentos de que algo errado estava ocorrendo no Santuário, decidiu viajar de navio à Atenas. June o amava demais e tentou fazer com que ele desistisse da idéia ou a menos a levasse consigo na perigosa travessia pelo mar.

'Meu amor, sei que a separação é difícil para nós – respondeu ele, tentando consola-la – mas, juro por Zeus que logo retornarei para você.

Dizendo isso, preparou tudo para a viagem. Na hora da despedida, June não conseguiu ocultar sua dor.

'Adeus! – Sussurrou ela na praia e caiu de joelhos chorando.

Shun quis correr para ela, mas os tripulantes remavam com tanta força que a água do mar espumava. E ele não pôde mais esperar. Quando June ergueu os olhos molhados de lágrimas, viu seu amado no convés do navio acenando-lhe com a mão. Ela retribuiu-lhe o aceno e seguiu o navio com o olhar até que as velas brancas desaparecessem de vista. Depois, voltou para casa e atirou-se sobre a cama, chorando, inquieta com o destino do marido distante.

O navio afastava-se cada vez mais no alto mar. Um vento suave começou a soprar e os remos foram postos de lado, pois as velas se encheram. Já haviam completado metade da viagem quando, uma noite, um terrível vento soprou do sul e coroou as ondas com uma espuma branca. Uma tempestade terrível se desencadeava.

'Depressa, baixem as velas – gritou o capitão – e amarrem-nas com força ao mastro!

Mas suas palavras ecoaram em meio ao estrondo da tempestade e das velas. Cada tripulante fazia o que lhe parecia melhor. Uns puxavam os remos para dentro, outros tapavam os buracos no convés, alguns ainda tentavam escoar a água que entrava no navio. Em meio à confusão aumentava a fúria dos ventos que revolviam o mar até suas profundezas. Atônito, o timoneiro estava paralisado em seu posto, sem saber o que fazer.

Os marujos gritavam alto, e o navio já começava a vacilar quando uma onda gigantesca o atingiu. A maior parte dos viajantes foi acometida pelo desespero. Shun só pensava em June, cujo nome repetia insistentemente. Embora seu coração sentisse muito a falta dela, o cavaleiro estava contente por sua amada não estar exposta a tais perigos.

Então o mastro do navio despencou, despedaçando o timão e uma onda gigantesca submergiu o navio no fundo do mar. A maior parte da tripulação foi arrastada. Shun conseguiu agarrar-se a uma tábua.

'June! – gritou ele, com os braços já exaustos. – June! – suspirou, enquanto as ondas lhe fustigavam a cabeça. – June! – gritou, pela última vez a boca que se afogava.

Enquanto isso, June contava os dias e as noites que ainda faltavam para o regresso de Shun. Já lhe preparava os trajes para a recepção festiva e também não esqueceu de fazer as oferendas aos deuses, especialmente a Atena, para que lhe trouxesse o marido de volta, são e salvo. Zeus, do alto do Olimpo se preocupou com ela e então mandou chamar Íris, a mensageira dos deuses.

'Corra ao palácio de Hypnos, deus do sono, e peça-lhe para enviar a June um sonho que lhe revele o verdadeiro destino de Shun.

Íris vestiu suas roupas de mil cores e correu através do resplandecente arco-íris até a morada de Hypnos, no alto de um penhasco.

Longe, no extremo ocidental da Terra, existe uma montanha com uma enorme gruta onde reina o deus do sono. Os raios do deus sol Hélio jamais chegam até lá, pois uma neblina escura ergue-se do chão e envolve tudo numa penumbra. A entrada é aberta. No fundo do último aposento há uma cama de ébano coberta com travesseiros macios sobre o qual o deus descansa, enquanto à sua volta, ficavam seus filhos, os sonhos, revestidos de milhares de formas.

Quando Íris entrou na gruta, o brilho de seus trajes iluminou o interior do aposento. Hypnos ergueu os olhos opacos, balançou a cabeça, cumprimentou Íris como um bêbado e por fim levantou-se:

'Que mensagem me traz?

A mensageira dos deuses deu rapidamente seu recado e apressou-se a voltar para o Olimpo. Diante da multidão de seus filhos, Hypnos escolheu Morfeu para que cumprisse a ordem divina. Morfeu saiu voando com suas asas silenciosas, atravessou a noite e reclinou-se sobre o leito de June. Tomou a forma de um afogado: estava branco, com os cabelos verdes pingando e lágrimas escorrendo no rosto. Então lhe disse:

'Ainda conhece o seu Shun, minha amada June? Ou será que a morte transformou meu rosto? Ainda me conhece? Mas eu não sou Shun, sou apenas o seu fantasma. Estou morto, meu amor. Meu cadáver está flutuando no mar onde a tempestade afundou nosso navio. Por isso, vista-se de luto e deixe que suas lágrimas corram para que eu não precise ficar vagando na outra vida sem que ninguém chore por mim.

Tremendo, June estendeu-lhe os braços e acordou com o ruído de seus próprios soluços.

'NÃO! Fique! Pra onde você vai? – gritou ela para a imagem que desaparecia. – Deixe-me ir com você!

Quando ela se deu conta de tudo que estava acontecendo chorou compulsivamente, tomada por uma tristeza infinita.

E assim chegou a manhã. June dirigiu-se à praia e caminhou até o lugar onde avistara seu amado pela última vez. Quando olhou ao longe, com os olhos cobertos de lágrimas, viu surgir em meio às ondas, algo que parecia um corpo humano. Logo as ondas o trouxeram à praia.

'É ele! – exclamou a infeliz amazona, estendendo os braços em direção ao corpo de seu querido marido. – Então é assim que volta para mim? Pois irei me encontrar com você!

Atirou-se então no mar para reencontrar seu amado. Decidiu juntar-se a ele na outra vida. Do outro lado Shun a esperava e então seguiram juntos em direção a uma forte luz. Nunca mais June fora vista na ilha de Andrômeda.

**Fim**

NOTA DA AUTORA:

A palavra do título significa imortal em grego e se refere ao amor que as personagens sentem um pelo outro, um amor que ultrapassou os limites da morte. Essa fic é uma adaptação do mito grego de Ceíce e Alcíone e o final foi modificado. Se quiserem conferir a história original é só consultar o livro "As mais belas histórias da Antigüidade Clássica" de Gustav Schwab publicado pela editora Paz e Terra em 1996, páginas 126-29.

Por favor me perdoem por matar o Shun, mas achei esse mito muito lindo.


End file.
